It is known that wood has always been used to make framing or windows for both interior and exterior use. At present, with the development of the chemical industry, framing of light metal (anodized aluminum), plastic, PVC, etc. has become widespread.
All these new types of framing, however, suffer from a lack of design flexibility, i.e., they are suitable only for relatively large production runs. Designers, however, frequently used different framing dimensions to satisfy various requirements, both practical and esthetic.
Some of the principal disadvantages of wood are its tendency to warp and twist under the effects of weather and the variable loads applied to it and the fact that the joints between stiles and rails tend to loosen due to the action of atmospheric effects and the weight of the panels, of glass and/or wood, supported by the frame itself. It is also frequently difficult to install a large number of glass panes in a wood frame due to their excessive weight; hence, the joints must be particularly sturdy.
It should also be noted that builders frequently resort to external reinforcement of the joints, e.g., reinforcement with square iron elements, which are not only unattractive but are also subject to attack by atmospheric agents.
The goal of the present invention is to improve windows or frames of wood. These improvements make it possible to produce framing of any dimension or shape out of modular elements that can be easily and permanently interconnected. Because of their ease of assembly and dimensional adaptability, they can be shipped disassembled in boxes, resulting in substantial savings in transport and storage costs.